


Chastity M!DB/Cicero

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks of waiting finally come to an explosive end when the Listener returns to his beloved Cicero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity M!DB/Cicero

Ten minutes. Twenty. Two hours. Three hours. Cicero counted and counted but the time seemed to be just one step ahead. There he sat, alone in the Dawnstar sanctuary, staring up at the Night Mother’s visage upon the stained glass. All the others have gone, and Cicero was glad. He nervously preened at his fingertips, heavily painted eyes watching and darting about for signs of life. Still no sign of the Listener, but the elf was prone to being late and Cicero understood this.. still. He was getting aches in his butt sitting on the wooden chair, and he’d already paced the hall a dozen times.  
“Listener, hmph..” He takes the amulet that hung around his neck and gave it a good inspection. Cicero was dressed finely, a silken coat and slimmingly dark….It was a favorite of Chac’s, of course. He went through agonizing amounts of grooming, of unnecessary bathing, just for today and his return. “Look pretty,” He mimics, copying the twang of Chac’s accent to perfection “Oh, Cicero looks pretty, alright.”  
“What was that you where saying?” Cicero bolted up out of his seat, seeing the elf himself leaning against the farthest wall. Looking like a startled deer only made Chac laugh, and the Imperial was close to shrieking in protest.  
“Gaah! Listener!” Cicero’s heart lept up into his throat, stumbling back and smoothing out his pants legs. “You scared poor Cicero!” As the elf approached him, walking in great and confident strides, Cicero grew flustered. Hours of waiting meant nothing the second he got to hear his Listener’s voice once again.  
“Just wanted to make sure I still have the drop on you,” Chac opened his arms, and smiled welcoming to the little one he loved so. “Well come here love, give us a ki-” Cicero was already one step ahead of him, bolting into his arms in excitement. Deep and abrupt, their kiss couldn’t have been more sincere. Chac’s eyes watched him all the while, tasting a sweetness on his tongue.  
Cicero’s kisses where always the most passionate he’d ever felt. The Imperial was close to whimpering with joy between their locked lips, and Chac didn’t let him touch the ground until the lonely lover has had his fill. There was no one else around, and the idea alone sent shocks of excitement up Cicero’s spine.  
“Mmm..” Chac pulled away, and Cicero stood on the tips of his toes to lean into his arms. He looked tiny there, and the elf took his hand to pull him away for a peek. “Let’s have a look at you..” Cicero couldn’t see where Chac was looking, but it thrilled him to know the elf was staring at his body. Inspecting.  
“Looking lovely, Cicero.” Chac was being honest, and the Imperial never quite got used to it. “Do a spin?” Cicero could only give him that, having a smile ear to ear as he did a fabulous little twist, snickering. He was more than alright with the sweet words Chac plied him with, it made him feel cherished. He’d do anything for that feeling.  
“I’ve been good, Listener.” Cicero smirks, walking into Chac’s arms again and hiding away in that space. “And I’ve followed all the rules to our little game.”  
“Ah yes, our game… You’ve been good? I’m pleased with you.” Cicero gulped when he felt Chac’s powerful hands stroke his sides, fingering the wrinkles in the cloth that hugged his hips. Chac had devious things on his mind, he was late and he knew Cicero didn’t want to wait around much longer. Not after what he’d just put the man through.  
“Not a single drop.” Cicero played with the lapels of Chac’s coat, staring at his hairy chest poking through between the layers. Chac had ordered the man to stay chaste during his absence, just to see how long Cicero could..last. It was a strange game to play, but the power he had over Cicero was invigorating.  
“Good.” Chac’s hands moved under Cicero’s arms and lifted him with a squawk, hauling the Imperial over his shoulder like a sack of flour. The little man let out a skree of a noise, laughing wickedly as he is carried off by the strong elf down the hall.  
“Where oh where are you taking me?!” He giggles, kicking his booted feet and groping for the elf’s backside as he was hauled to the Master chambers.  
“I just need to verify a few of your facts.” With the bed in plain sight he locked the door, Cicero hanging like a piece of beef from his shoulders and beaming with joy. He was thrown down as such, bouncing on the luxurious bed that only he shared with the Listener. Such a special place to be, he laughed and laughed, tickled by the elf’s hands on him.  
“It’s still there,” Cicero squeaks, his pants laces being undone one by one, opening and showing his pale and freckled skin. Chac smiled and grew hot at the sight of Cicero’s bare hips now in his hands, looking to see a small ribbon wrapped around the base of his cock.  
“So it is. Does it hurt?” Cicero wasn’t hard, but he could tell the rough play had woken him enough to make the ribbon tight.  
“Only when I think of you.” He gasped to the feeling of Chac’s warm hands cradling his balls made tight against his pants. Chac reached into his boot and pulled out a small black knife, holding it before Cicero’s eyes as he lay prone and cupped in his hand. Cicero squeaked when the blade came down, ghosting over his flushed skin and cutting him free of his bondage.  
“Thank Sithis..” Cicero breathed, and they both just seemed to laugh at the same time. Cicero was free, and there was a red ring around his cock where the binding was. Chac massaged it, hands hot and forceful and it made Cicero whimper with excitement. He sounded as tiny as he was and Chac was so aroused by it all.  
“I think you’ve waited long enough, right? How many days did I say?” Chac fondled his growing cock and found it lovely to see Cicero responding.  
“16 days.”  
“Phew, I’ll bet you’re glad it’s over.” Chac wasted no time in taking the giggling man by the pants and pulling them off with a grunt of effort. The boots follow, unlaced one by one and slipped off with a special slowness that Chac always used on his lower half. The elf traced his fingertips along the arches of Cicero’s socked feet, watching him squirm and choke on his laughter.  
“Glad doesn’t describe it,” Cicero sighs, reaching up and wiping tears from his eyes from the ticklish fit. Chac took his socks off together, grinning and admiring the handsome feet underneath. He brought Cicero’s ticklish arches to his lips and gave them a grazing kiss, his stubble was harsh on his tender skin and it made him yelp in the tiniest way. The noise went straight to his cock.  
“What would you say, then? What are you feeling right now?” Chac said, in between kissing Ciceros arches.  
“Well, that you’re clearly crazy.” Cicero smirks, he never really understood his fixation..but it made him happy nonetheless. Chac accentuated his point with a kiss to the ankle, a certain smoulder in his black eyes. “But other then that, hmph” Cicero squeaked, “I’m dandy.”  
“Good. Legs down.”  
Cicero has been patient, and he was so very glad to see that Chac remembered his original goal. The rest of the Imperial’s clothes go with a haste, His hands where fidgeting as Chac reached in and stroked him, growing full in his talented hand almost instantly. It felt good to wrap his legs around his thicker torso, his bare skin flush against Chac’s shirted chest.  
“Listener, could you..mm.” Cicero moans, sucking on his lower lip to the feeling of his rough hand bring his cock to life. “Could I see you? Please?” Chac had to smile at the politeness of it all.  
“Of course. Some help would be nice.” Cicero joyously leaned up to undo the clasps on his leather vest, and watch the orange tunic slip off his body. He was nude from the waist up, and soon enough Cicero’s heart pounds at the sight of his cock now bare before him. Chac steps out of his big boots and kicks them aside.  
“Alright, we’re on equal ground now, I think?” Chac felt himself swell when Cicero’s bare legs wrapped around his body, both cooing to feel the warmth at last of their bodies. The vocal man below him shivered with every bump and grind as the elf came down over him, beastly. Cicero eagerly ran his fingers up through Chac’s thick bed of chest hair, holding on tight to his shoulders as if getting ready for a ride.  
“Look at that,” Chac admires, taking Cicero’s swollen sack into his hand and giving it a firm tug “Sixteen days? Phew.” Cicero was whimpering and needy, like putty in his hands. Almost two weeks without release had been tortuous to the man but now it could finally be over. The thought alone made his cock grow livid.  
“Do you enjoy torturing poor Cicero?” He asks, his voice heavy with the weight of Chac on top of him. Chac nodded, and things where suddenly moving so much faster. The elf took Cicero into his hand and stroked at his leisure, grinding his thick cock into his thighs, bobbing dangerously close to where Cicero wanted it.  
“Won’t you come a little closer?” Chac purred, taking Cicero by his slender ankles and pressing his feet to his chest. “I want to see more of poor, pretty Cicero.” Chac suckled on his own fingertips, wetting his digits and soon tracing them up Cicero’s bare cleft.  
“Hnn!” He gulps, Cicero’s pucker tightening with anticipation. No matter how tight he was, it was always a treat hearing the prone man squeak in discomfort when his first digit pierced him. Cicero choked back his cries, legs tightening like vices around Chac’s upper arms “Be kind..” he begs, and Chac’s cock bobbed against his hole, eager.  
“Always.” Chac wasted no time preparing him, spreading his fingers apart inside his warmth until the man was grinding down on them, fucking his hand. Cicero enjoyed laying back and waiting for his sex, opening his bare legs and letting the elf oil his handsome cock. He stared at it, weeks without remembering its girth made it look intimidating in his grip.  
When he came into Cicero, the prone man simply wailed. He was raw and stretched around his invading cock, feeling his entire body quake at the intrusion. “Please!” He cried, breathless. His toes curled against his hairy chest and the elf watched all the while. Chac was close to snarling, his hips thrusting sharp and short into him and the pain yielding inch by inch.  
“Guh,” Cicero gulped, reaching out to hold the elf’s hips while he drove them forward, balls soon slapping against his pale ass. Their bodies became tangled, their rhythm is set with every thrust, and Cicero soon is rocking down, pushing back with insides gripping Chac in desire.  
He was in a pleasured daze, Cicero allowing his eyes to wander the elf as he began to sweat, his face hard with effort. The Imperial was absolutely smitten, finding the need to giggle in joy between his panted cries. Chac spread his legs out, holding him by the ankles and a whole new world of pressure came around him. The sweet spot inside Cicero was pressed flush to the head of his cock, and he keened with pleasure.  
Cicero must have been under a great deal of pressure, for every firm strike to his button made the man scream with delight. It was loud, gods, but it was hot, hearing the rawness of Cicero’s voice. His cock was as swollen as he’d ever seen it, red and handsome laying on his stomach. Fucking the cum out of it sounded like a good idea, but he couldn’t help but want to play.  
His fingers wrapped perfectly around his length, admiring the way Cicero swelled in his grip. Oiled and hot, the deep strokes he gave the smaller member made Cicero’s very legs quake. It felt heavenly caught between his cock and his friction, Cicero was so very glad the wait was over. It felt as though he was a stranger to pleasure, finding it again in great throes under the elf’s heaving body. Chac collapsed into the cradle of Cicero’s arms and pumped him with every grind.  
Cicero’s fingers tangled into his dreads and their mouths sought comfort for the first time. Cicero kissed him with flushed lips, his freckled face was hot against his own and the little squeaks of pleasure he let out made Chac’s cock grow impatient. Cicero didn’t know if he could take any more, he was pink from the chest up and his legs shook like mad “Unfh,” He begged, kissing the Listener once more. “I’m going to cum.”  
“Don’t let me stop you, how do you want it?” Oh Listener, he was always so willing to please. It made Cicero smile from ear to ear being fucked by him, feeling heat prickle across his entire body with every thrust that blinded. “Harder,” He groaned, Chac following his lead. Cicero’s mouth gaped open, panting harshly as he flexed his hips “I need it harder.”  
Chac felt himself unwind quickly inside him, dangerously close to the edge as his forceful cock brought Cicero so much pleasure he was sobbing. Two weeks and two days of agonizing stillness, with nothing but his own thoughts and devices, finally came to a wailing finish. Cicero’s cock erupted with steady beats of cum, shooting hard along his chest and Chac’s knuckles. His body surged with pleasure, and the elf was not far behind.   
Hearing him nearly cry with release, seeing the beauty of the undone Imperial made boneless by his cock, Chac had no choice but to follow. Veins crept up his throat and stomach as he pumped hard into Cicero’s waiting body, emptying with a snarl. He could feel Cicero’s body still clenching and contracting around him, riding the blissful wave until Chac could no longer move.  
“Fuck me,” Chac cursed, musing on the long jets of thick cum that ran up Cicero’s freckled chest. He breathed heavily even as his eager tongue lapped at his long-awaited load and sweat. He was so ticklish, even now, squealing in delight at being groomed by such a beastly mer. He was always a bit rough, and so possessive of his smaller body in his arms.  
Chac could never hear after sex, the rush of blood to his ears was so intense all he could hear was the sound of his own beating heart, ringing. He stared Cicero down like a dragon, going soft so pleasantly slow. His fading member still teased the tender spot inside him, making Cicero’s body twitch and shiver.  
“I hope you’re as satisfied as I am.” Chac starts, unusually soft spoken. Cicero’s muffled voice praised him, and Chac felt happy to feel his ecstatic kisses cover his cheeks. “Oh Listener, don’t you know how easily Cicero is pleased?” The sex was wonderful, but this is what Cicero longed for. Belonging inside someone else’s arms, like he’d so yearned for all these years. Everyone, no matter how twisted, needs love.  
“Well, you know what’s going to happen a few hours from now, don’t you?” Cicero snickered, and wrapped his arms tight around the scruffy elf’s shoulders. “Cicero has an idea.” Of course they’d be doing this all over again. Chac was a virile lover and simply one taste wasn’t enough on a day like this.  
“Same song and dance, different room.”  
“Nazir’s room?”  
“Perhaps. I haven’t ruled that one out, yet.”  
Cicero laughed, purely, and allowed himself to rest in Chac’s arms.


End file.
